Take Heart, Sweetheart
by Evablue
Summary: He pulled her so that her body lay pressed against his own, making familiar butterflies dance in her stomach...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. The story idea, however, is mine.

**A/N:** I wrote this, literally, about a year and a half ago when season three was still airing on the-n. My style is different now as this is very old but I wanted to post it. BTW, love the banner by Ruth. The title comes fromlyrics in asong by Brand New.

Emma squinted in the dingy light of the janitor's closet, searching around aimlessly through the air for the thin string of the light cord. Cursing to herself softly she continued to move her hand through the air, hoping she would luckily stumble across it.

Just then the door opened carefully, leaking in just enough light for her to make out the outline of the string. Seizing her opportunity she grabbed the small piece of string and yanked, turning the overheard light on just as the door clicked behind her.

Muscular arms encircled her from behind, pulling her against him. His face sloped down to nuzzle her neck before turning her around to face him. He pulled her so that her body lay pressed against his own, making familiar butterflies dance in her stomach.

_SeanSeanSean._

"Hey, Boss lady," he said with a lazy grin.

"Hey, loser," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"Watcha doin'?" His eye brows moved up and down suggestively.

She quirked her head to the side and watched him from underneath her lashes. "Waiting for this guy. No one knows about him."

He leaned his head down and left a rough kiss on the side of her head. "Oh, well what is he like?"

"He's trash. The worst kind." There was no humor in her voice. "The kind that screws around behind his girlfriend's back."

He just smiled. "Sounds like my kind of guy," He wrapped his arms firmly around her, lifting her up to meet his mouth. As always, his kisses were heated and demanding.

When he pulled back his breath was heavy on Emma's face.

"Want to know why I'm here?"

Emma shrugged. "Not particularly, but you're probably going to tell me."

"I'm meeting this girl. Self-righteous priss, really. But she makes me hot."

"You're so crude," Emma said disgustedly, moving to pull away.

He held her more firmly, stopping her from wiggling away. "Oh, you know you like it."

"About as much as I like you."

He grinned and dropped his mouth down again. His lips swept over hers in bruising, unyielding caresses. He always took, never gave an inch. But that was fine with her. She wasn't giving anything either. If he wanted something he needed to take it just like she did.

She took from him and he knew it, maybe even liked her some for it. Somehow it put them on the same level in a way they wouldn't be otherwise.

When they drew apart a few minutes later they were both breathing heavy. They were both still close that Emma could feel his heart pounding against her chest. Emma backed away a step and moved his arms from around her waist.

She walked over to a box in the far corner and sat on it, not meeting his gaze.

"Oh, come on, Boss Lady. Don't tell me that's all you've got. You're usually so much more... frisky."

"And you usually don't talk so much!" She snapped.

She heard him sigh deeply as he walked over to her. He gave her a look and she reluctantly made room for him on the box. He sat beside her, quiet for a couple of minutes.

"How's your old man?"

Emma turned to him in shock. "What?"

"I hear he's in the hospital. Sorry."

In that moment Emma wasn't quite sure what was worse, when he didn't give a damn at all or when he tried to. She laughed derisively to herself, flashing him a mocking smile. "Like you're concerned."

His face stiffened. "Whatever, Nelson."

Emma moved swiftly, sitting herself on his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. She leaned in close, her mouth inches away from his own. "Don't be."

Her mouth met his, taking control. The kiss had become both aggressive and frenzied, leaving Emma a bit dizzy. She felt his surprise as she nearly mulled him but he went along, wrapping his arms around her back and responding to her urgent kisses. Somehow Emma found herself with his lips kissing her throat and her hands tangled in his hair.

The warning bell rang, signaling that the lunch period would end in five minutes. Both jumped, breaking apart from each other and out of the daze they were in.

Emma scrambled off of his lap and immediately tried to straighten her rumpled shirt.

He just sat there for a second, watching her with a self-satisfied grin on his face. "You know, you're actually cute when I've messed you up."

Emma rolled her eyes, trying to smooth down her hair. He stood up, his face taking on an unfamiliar softness. Emma looked at him in confusion as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, his hand then lightly resting on the side of her face.

Emma frowned, pulling away and heading toward the door. "I have to go clean up or something."

He didn't say anything as she made her way to the door or move to stop her. She waited a beat in front of the door then opened it up so that a sliver of light filtered in from the hallway.

Then, finally, "Same time tomorrow, Nelson?"

Emma opened the door fully, stepping out. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

Emma stepped into the bathroom, hoping no one had seen her walking through the hallway in her ruffled state.

Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror, staring hard at the glaring red spot on her neck. She brushed her hair out, beginning to arrange it so it fell over the spot on her neck but suddenly stopped. She thought for a second then searched in her bag before triumphantly pulling out an elastic. She pulled her hair back tightly and tied her hair into a high ponytail. She smiled in satisfaction when she saw that the mark lay red and exposed on her neck.

Emma walked slowly into the classroom, her head held high. She felt Sean's gaze on her and she smiled smugly to herself. Coyly she rubbed her neck, drawing his attention to the red and aggravated skin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his face contort into a tight mask.

Emma sat in her seat, feeling the sense of accomplishment she always got after one of her janitor's closet sessions.

_Go ahead, Sean, _Emma thought with feline satisfaction_. You buddy up with Jay on the weekend. I'll play it up during the school day._

Revenge could be very, very sweet.


End file.
